


"I Don't Do Commitments"

by larrysturbating



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Desperate!Harry, Jay's wedding, M/M, Smut, Where Louis is a rich asshole, a lot of smut, every larry shipper's requested AU, harry is a uni student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysturbating/pseuds/larrysturbating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Louis is a rich arsehole and owns Doncaster Rovers and has other countless businesses. Harry is a Uni student at Doncaster College. They meet at Johannah and Dan's wedding and end up being fascinated by each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

It was true to say that Louis was an awfully busy man. His daily routine consisted of being buried in paperwork and sometimes he would be glad to have just one spare moment to himself.

 

This was mainly the reason why he never committed himself to a relationship. Even by being such a successful businessman, Louis admitted that he wasnt ready for settling down.

 

His love life had basically come to a dead end after he took over his father's business and became the owner of Doncaster Rovers Football Club. It wasn't that Louis didn't want to settle down with someone, it was just that he loved his work so much that other things weren't even a priority for him.

 

He hadn't even seen his family in months even if they lived close-by. Ocassionaly, they came to visit and Louis was happy to meet them but since he was so busy, he felt as his family felt neglected and that is why they didn't visit him very often anymore.

 

He always promised himself to call his mum but by the burden of work, he forgot almost always. And it was certainly his mum who called him, letting him know that she was getting married.

 

"To whom?" He had asked and heard the silence of his mum

 

He could feel the disappointment.

 

"Dan," Johannah had answered, and honestly Louis didn't think he knew a 'Dan' in his mum's life, but for the sake of her, he congratulated her without asking who Dan was.

 

"Let me guess, you don't remember Dan," Johannah guessed

 

Louis wasn't even sure how she knew this. Maybe Louis' best wishes to her didn't sound convincing at all or maybe it was a mother's instincts. Louis preferred the latter.

 

"Mum, I'm sorry, I'm just so busy with everything that I barely even have time to eat, to be honest. I'm seriously sorry that it seemed like I didn't care about you or the girls but if it wasn't for work, it wouldn't have been like that. I promise to make it up to you," He had said, "Just give me a little time."

 

Johannah had understood and Louis couldn't be more grateful. He had thanked her multiple times and he was sure that this time he would make it up to her and his sisters.

 

He tried to get rid of most of the work by July which was the expected time on when his mum would marry 'Dan'. 

 

Finally, as expected, The wedding came around in the mid of July and even if everything was a mess, Louis kept his promise.

 

His mum and sister had been so understanding and Louis appreciated that. He even managed to take out some of his time to order the most expensive and exquisitive presents.

 

And finally a day before the wedding, Louis had everything arranged. He had bought his suit and has all the presents wrapped and ready to go.

 

"Louis!" He heard squeals and then he was enveloped by his mum and sisters.

 

Louis honestly loved his family a lot and he couldn't believe that he basically gave them up for his work. He felt guilty.

 

"I brought presents," He said and all the girls squealed and let out words of gratefulness. 

 

Louis dug a hand in his pocket and retrieved his car keys. When he found them, he tossed them over to oldest younger sister, Charlotte; Lottie, "Go get them," he said with a grin

 

And just like that, all the girls ran over to Louis' car in curiousity of what their older brother had got them.

 

"You didn't have to," His mum said to him, bringing him in to a hug

 

"I had to, mum," Louis said, "Consider this an apology for the past few years."

 

Johannah didn't say anything, she just hugged her son, not focusing on the things that made Louis guilty.

 

When, they finally broke away from the hug, Johannah smiled at Louis.

 

"You look beautiful, Mum" Louis said and Johannah smiled yet again

 

She did look beautiful. And happy. Louis knew that it was hard for his Mum after his dad left and he was happy she found another man to love, who loved her back in return. 

 

Thinking of that, Louis stiffened. 'Dan'. Louis faintly recalled the time he met this 'Dan' guy. But what worried him was that his mother was marrying a guy, her son barely remembered.

 

Louis also had to make up for that.

 

He took in a deep breath, "So, Mum." He said, "Will I get to see Dan today?" 

 

Johannah smiled, "Yes," 

 

Louis figured that he shouldn't be worried about Dan and his Mum. He had to be a good man if his mother was marrying him. It must be for some reason.

 

All through the day, he stuck around his family. He engaged in talks with his sisters, and even when his Mum was busy and talking to someone, he managed to look at her and made sure she knew that nothing had changed and he still loved his family.

 

Louis met Dan, again and this time he made sure he remembered him. 

 

He was a nice guy and judging by the way he talked about Johannah, Louis knew that he loved her very much and he had nothing to worry about.

 

After the ceremony, Louis proceeded to stick by his mother as she greeted all the guests.

 

"That is Karen, another friend of mine. Do you remember Liam?" Johannah asked and received a light nod from Louis

 

Louis knew Liam. He even remembered him from the one time, he visited him at work. 

 

"She is Liam's mother." Johannah explained and Louis nodded 

 

Different people kept coming and hugging Johannah while Louis stood by her.

 

Louis almost felt like after today, if Louis just kept the interactions on the upper side, the lack of interaction that happened before this wedding would be forgotten.

 

"Jay!" They heard a voice from behind them and turned around 

 

Louis didn't recognize the woman before them but it seemed like Johannah did, concluded from them hugging.

 

"I'm so happy for you, Congratulations!" The woman, Johannah's apparent friend said

 

"I didn't think you could make it, Anne. I'm so glad you could come." Johannah said, and might Louis add, very happily.

 

They broke away from the hug, never losing the smiles, "Oh, Jay, how could I not? It's your wedding, of course I would come?" 

 

Johannah laughed and they sunk in to a comfortable silence and Louis found it the perfect time to cough, and alert them of his presence.

 

Might as well know who became friends with Louis' Mum in all the time Louis wasn't around.

 

Johannah instantly turned and smiled at Louis before turning back to Anne.

 

"Anne, this is my son, Louis," she turned back to Louis, "Lou, this is my best friend Anne Twist."

 

Louis smiled and nodded before extending his hand to the woman, Anne.

 

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Twist" Louis said 

 

Anne, took his hand and smiled, bright, "No need to be so formal with me, call me Anne, love"

 

Louis already liked the woman. She didn't like formalities and she was friendly. She seemed like the woman his Mum would choose as a best friend. 

 

Louis nodded, just before he heard a cough. Oh, so someone learned how to gain attention from Louis.

 

All of them turned to look at a boy, behind Anne.

 

As soon as he had the attention he wanted, he grinned, showing his dimples, that Louis swore, were deeper than the Grand Canyon.

 

"Hello, Harry dear," Johannah said and stepped forward, pulling him in to a hug.

 

Louis had never seen the guy before but he figured a lot happened when he never paid attention.

 

But what Louis didn't understand was his clothing. How could he show up to a wedding, with more than half of your shirt buttons open? 

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Lottie.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Louis asked her

 

Without replying, Lottie took his hand and started tugging on it, leading him to the side, away from Johannah.

 

The thing that had Louis confused, was Lottie's blush.

 

"Do you see that guy?" Lottie said, not looking over to where their Mum was standing.

 

Louis nodded and Lottie started blushing furiously. She bit her lip and looked over to them.

 

"I sort of have a crush on him," Lottie mumbled, " He came over the other day and I just-"

 

Louis stopped breathing, "No, Lottie, you are a kid!" He exclaimed, "You are like 14!"

 

Lottie looked offended.

 

Had Louis gotten her age wrong? Was she offended by the age thing Louis said? 

 

"I'm 16," she said, and yes, Louis was wrong. 

 

He felt bad. He lived in the past and this wasn't going to work.

 

"I'm sorry," Louis said pulling her in to a hug, "You are just my baby sister."

 

Lottie huffed and Louis chuckled. A typical teenager.

 

She pulled away from the hug and smiled at Louis and Louis felt like there was a question lingering in the silence between them.

 

Louis turned out to be right. "Are you gonna stick around this time?" She asked

 

Louis didn't expect that question. He still didn't know what he had to expect from work. But he intended on sticking around, so he nodded.

 

Before Lottie could ask any follow up questions to that or just dump all her feelings on Louis about how she felt about her brother ignoring them all the time, her friends came, giggling and calling out her name. 

 

Louis couldn't be more thankful. It wasn't that he didn't want his sister to ask question, it was just that she was so young and she might feel like all Louis said were just excuses. He didn't want that.

 

He sighed and started walking around, thinking. 

 

He never wanted this to happen. He wondered what would be different if he didn't have such a busy life. Maybe he would have been more involved in his sisters' lives. Maybe he knew what his mother was up to and what was happening around them. 

 

He was thinking so hard that he didn't even register the jerk from the bump he just received. Speaking of, who bumped in to him?

 

"Oops!" He heard a voice 

 

Louis turned around to see the same boy, his Mum hugged. He was now on the grass. But, how?

 

"Hi," Louis said, confused 

 

He looked at the boy, who had a sheepish grin on his face, "I'm sorry, I'm a klutz, to be honest."

 

Louis extended his hand towards him, after debating on whether he wanted to help the boy up or not.

 

A boy, who claimed to be a klutz, could do no harm, so Louis figured, why not?

 

The boy took his hand and Louis pulled him up. 

 

"Thanks," He said, grinning, "I'm Harry Styles." 

 

Louis didn't even notice that Harry had a hand extending, waiting for Louis to shake it.

 

Louis room the hand and shook it briefly, "Louis Tomlinson," he said 

 

Harry's eyes widened. That was a common reaction of most lads who met Louis.

 

"You.. you are the owner of-" 

 

"Doncaster Rovers, yes" Louis finished his sentence, slightly amused.

 

Harry was speechless. 

 

"You- I- I never thought that you could be this young. I mean, I knew you weren't old or anything but I just never thought you could be this young, I just- Wow." Harry said

 

Louis knew he was young to be an owner of a football club. Maybe it was because he became passionate for the game at a young age.

 

Louis shrugged, "I'm young, but I'm passionate about getting that team to the bright future the fans want,"

 

Louis walked over to a woman, who was handing out wine glasses. He took one and so did Harry.

 

Harry wanted to say something, Louis knew it, but he also knew that Harry was shocked upon meeting him.

 

"Can I just say that I didn't think I would want to suck your dick when I read about you in the papers?" Harry said, making it something in between a question and a statement.

 

Louis nearly choked. 

 

Not because, he was straight. Because he wasn't. But because, his sister had a crush on him.

 

Louis broke out in to coughs, that explained how Louis didn't expect Harry to say that.

 

"Are you okay?" Harry instantly asked, worried 

 

Louis managed to mumble out a yes between coughs but that didn't help Harry's worried situation.

 

Louis had never met a guy, who was so straight-forward with his statements.

 

"Did you get worried that if I died from coughing, The Rovers won't have the bright future I want them to have?" Louis asked, slightly amused by Harry's worried face

 

Harry simply shook his head.

 

"I was worried that if you died coughing, I won't be able to suck your dick tonight,"

 

Again with the blunt statements. Did he even thought out his words before he said them?

 

Louis scoffed, "Who says you will get to suck my dick even if I'm alive after the coughs?"

 

Harry smiled, cheekily, "I know you would take me home,"

 

Louis scoffed yet again, "Sorry to disappoint, I don't do commitments,"

 

Harry's expression changed, "I'm not asking for commitments, consider it like a one-night thing"

 

He was good looking. He had dimples and he was straight forward which Louis enjoyed secretly.

 

But Louis was a busy man. He didn't have times for one-night stands. Sex was stupid.

 

What was the point of sex when Louis had a life he wouldn't trade for anything?

 

There was a little part in his brain that kept nudging him.

 

A night won't hurt and besides, what was wrong in getting laid every once in a while. Harry could be a good fuck.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Does that mean you'll fuck me?" Harry asked, a little hopeful spark in his eye.

 

Louis shrugged again, and started walking towards the reception area.

 

"Depends," Louis said

 

"On what?" Harry asked almost immediately 

 

Louis smirked at Harry's desperate voice.

 

"My mood," Louis said and didn't pay anymore attention to whatever Harry was doing or saying.

 

Louis knew that he was good looking, and rich. It was a combination every person dreamed of. Louis also had that 'rich arsehole' image going on, so Harry was not to blame.

 

Although, Harry was to blame when all through the reception, he kept shooting him glances, with licking his lips or smirking.

 

Louis was a guy. A guy who hadn't been laid in atleast half a year, and he was also gay. 

 

Harry on the other hand, seemed to fit in the criteria of a guy Louis would want to wreck. Harry was definitely to blame there.

 

And Louis decided that maybe a stupid one-night stand wouldn't hurt. He had finally gotten a free day, so why not put it to use?

 

When the end of the reception was nearing, and Harry kept sending Louis those looks of lust, Louis decided to do something about it.

 

That big work-dedicated part of his brain kept yelling at him to stop, but it seemed like the little part which wanted to get laid, won.

 

"So," Harry said, smiling at Louis, "Have you decided on what you are going to do with me?"

 

Louis shrugged, just this once, to get on Harry's nerves and began walking out of the reception area, knowing that Harry was behind him.

 

As soon as Louis knew that they were in a secluded area, he turned around to face Harry.

 

Okay, it was now or never.

 

He took Harry's hand in his and pulled him closer, with one motion, till they were chest to chest. He brought one of his hand behind Harry and trailed it down, gently. When it reached his ass, his movements became slow. He squeezed it, once, bringing his mouth to Harry's ear, all simultaneously.

 

"I am going to wreck you"


	2. II.

All through the ride back home, Louis just wanted one thing. 

  

To get home as fast as possible. 

 

All those work-dedicated thoughts had left his brain and he was simply left with the ones that wanted him to wreck Harry. 

  

Louis had met many guys before and he had to admit that they were quite attractive. It wasn't even that they didn't want Louis, they all did, but why did he pick Harry out of all of them? 

 

He settled on his straight-forwardness being the reason but his mind dug in the depth. 

  

During the ride, Harry had put his, might he had, huge hand on Louis' crotch that caused him to take a large intake of breath. 

  

"Seems like you wanna die tonight, Harry" Louis said, his teeth gritted, his hands tighter around the steering wheel. 

  

He could feel Harry smirking. He actually unbuckled his seatbelt to become so close to Louis that he could whisper in his ear. 

 

Louis was going to die. Harry had his hand on his crotch, palming his clothed cock, while he whispered in his ear. Louis was definitely going to die. 

  

"I've got my hands on you, I'm gonna die a happy man, Louis Tomlinson" 

  

Louis took in a sharp intake of breath and he felt like he would go insane if they didn't reach their destination in a little while. 

  

Louis gritted his teeth more and more, "I'll kick you out of the car if you keep touching me. Get back in your seat and put on the seat belt," Louis ordered 

  

He heard Harry's sigh before he gave Louis' bulge a squeeze, and then brought his hand in his own lap, sitting appropriately. 

  

"Seat belt." Louis said and Harry immediately put on his seat belt. 

  

Either it was the fact that Harry was seriously scared of Louis or he was secretly enjoying this.  

  

Louis tried to concentrate on the road for the next five minutes before, he parked his car in the driveway of his house. 

  

Both of them, couldn't be any faster in getting out. They couldn't wait any longer to be honest. 

  

And that became pretty obvious when, as soon as Louis had shut the door of his house, he had Harry against a wall. 

  

"I'm gonna wreck you," Louis repeated his words from previously, "Seriously." 

  

Harry whimpered, lightly. 

  

"You know what?" Harry asked, "When I saw you next to Jay, dressed up in that suit, I couldn't think but at the back of mind, the only thing I was thinking of was you out of that suit" He brought his mouth closer to Louis' and in one swift movement, they were kissing. 

  

Louis wasn't sure if it was him who made that move or Harry. The only thing he could think of was Harry's mouth on his. 

  

He missed kissing, he missed having someone to kiss.  

  

Louis brought his hand to the back of Harry's neck, fingers grazing in his curls that were dangling there. He tugged on them, earning a moan from Harry. 

  

He felt Harry's hand trail down to his ass, and then Harry was pulling him towards him, if that was even possible when they were already so close to each other. 

  

Louis could feel Harry, harden more and more, pressed up against Louis' thighs. 

  

Louis started moving, and stumbling backwards so he could reach his bedroom, without disconnecting his lips from Harry. 

  

Louis had never wanted to get his hands on a man so much in his life, but in all the thinking of wanting Harry, he figured that it was because he hadn't done it in a while. 

  

Maybe if he could fuck Harry today, he won't have any problems later and he could focus on his work without worrying about his sex life. 

  

As they reached Louis' bedrooms, Louis disconnected their lips, obviously not wanting to, but he had to. 

  

"Get on the bed," Louis ordered, panting 

  

Without questioning, Harry started getting on the bed.  

  

Louis was done. How was he ever going to focus on work after he has seen Harry looking at him, like that, eyes filled with lust, mouth swollen. 

  

"Fuck," he muttered before he practically jumped on Harry, attaching their lips once again. 

  

Louis couldn't think. He seriously couldn't. 

  

He brought his hands to Harry's jacket, trying to tug it off, "Off," he muttered 

  

Since, Harry was wearing a shirt with more than half of the buttons open, revealing a tattoo underneathe, Louis could roam his hands down Harry's almost bare chest now. His muscles rippled under Louis' touch and Louis erupted a moan from Harry. 

  

"Shit," Harry muttered, his voice raspy 

  

They both were so needy, and needed a release desperately and it wasn't long till both of them were tugging each other's clothes off, mumbling words that neither could understand. 

  

"Do you know what's funny?" Louis asked Harry, while he nibbled on Harry's neck, dragging his tongue across the spot every once in a while. 

  

"Hmm?" Harry answered, a little bit too distracted 

  

Louis chuckled lightly, feeling Harry shiver underneathe his breath, "My sister has a crush on you and here you are in my bed, naked, hard," Louis whispered in his ear, making the words sound so dirty, "For me." 

  

Harry whimpered, bucking his hips, to get some kind of contact. 

  

"Fuck me, please" Harry said, whined, begged, because all those explained what he did.  

  

Louis smirked at Harry's submissive position.  

 

He seemed so confident just a while ago and now he was begging Louis to fuck him. Louis would have never guessed about Harry's submission when he first saw him. 

  

Once they were completely naked, both of them, Louis crawled over to the side of the bed and extended his arm towards the nightstand, taking out a packet of lube and condom from the drawer. 

  

Harry remained in his position and oh, Louis was enjoying this too much. 

  

He crawled back towards Harry and licked his lips while Harry made direct eye contact with him. 

  

"You are such a tease you know, you don't even know how good your arse looked in those tight trousers," Harry said, voice raspy, yet again, "I never considered daddy kink but you just- oh god"  

  

Louis was so turned on, his eyes were watering because his dick was so hard he thought he would die. 

  

Louis wasted no time in putting a pillow under Harry's arse, and opening the packet of lube and squirting it on to his fingers. 

  

When enough lube was present on his fingers, he guided one to Harry's pink, puffy hole while separating his legs with another hand so he could have better access. 

  

He inserted his finger, and moaned at the tight heart surrounding his finger. It made him want to put another finger as soon as possible. 

  

"Fuck," Harry moaned out as Louis started moving the finger inside him, pulling it out before pushing it back in, curling it. 

  

As soon as the word 'more' was uttered from Harry, Louis did as told, without any retaliation. 

  

Harry's low moans and his cock, leaking against his stomach told Louis that he was enjoying this. 

  

Louis wanted to wreck Harry and that is exactly what he did. He wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's cock, sucking on just the head. 

  

"Shit-" Harry moaned, arching his back so Louis could take more of his cock inside his mouth. 

  

And then Louis was going down on him, while he thrusted his fingers in and out of him, taking him inside his mouth, as much as he could fit. He hollowed his cheeks, making Harry moan Louis' name. 

  

"Fuck Louis," Harry moaned "If you keep doing that I might-" 

  

And that was enough, Louis pulled Harry's dick out of his mouth with a pop sounds, so obscene. At the same time, he pulled his fingers out, making Harry whimper at the loss of contact. 

  

Louis wasted no time in putting on a condom and grabbing the lube again and slicking it on his cock. 

  

He didn't want to waste anymore time, he was going to explode if he did. Seriously. 

  

"Ready?" He asked Harry who simply nodded, as fast as he could. And then Louis was guiding his cock to Harry's hole, not pushing it in just yet. 

  

Harry looked frustrated by the little contact, "You fu- oh," but he ended up moaning as Louis pushed himself inside Harry, completely. 

  

"Shit," Louis said, as he felt the same tight heat that he felt on his fingers, but this time it was on his cock, that was buried inside Harry. 

  

"Move, move, move" Harry whimpered and who was Louis to say no? 

  

He pulled himself out, before pushing back inside completely, making Harry whimper. 

  

He kept thrusting in and out, enjoying Harry's moans as he wrecked him. 

  

"Oh shit," Harry moaned, "Louis oh" 

  

That somehow motivated Louis, so he brought one of his arm under Harry's knee, raising him up a bit, so he could go in deeper. 

  

Deeper he went and touched that spot that had Harry gasping, "Again," 

 

Louis hit that spot over and over again and Harry was a moaning mess. 

  

"Fuck, Louis I'm gonna come" Harry said and Louis couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of him. Harry's lips were parted, his eyes closed and he came.  

  

He came. Just like that. 

  

"Fuck" Louis muttered as he saw Harry come apart in front of him and just the look made his eyes water. 

  

He couldn't see and his vision became white and he felt himself release in to the condom.  

  

Perhaps, Louis was just desperate for a release that he came just by looking at Harry come apart in front of him. 

  

Louis had wrecked him. 

  

\--- 

  

By the time Louis woke up the next morning, Harry was gone. It surprised Louis because it was still pretty early. 

  

He felt better than he had in the past year. Now, he had nothing to worry about. 

  

Later on during the day, he was surprisingly free. He had done some work and made a few calls but other than that, there was no work. 

  

Honestly, why hadn't he thought of just walking around and finding a guy to fuck? 

  

Everything had become better since he went to that wedding. He made a mental note to call him Mum and thank her later. 

  

"Hey, Lots" Louis said, in to the phone as cheerfully as he could 

  

"This is the first time you decided go answer my phone call." She stated 

  

Louis sighed, "Surprisingly, I was free today, I had done my work done very quickly today," 

  

He heard Lottie hum, which was a clear indication of her not caring. So, she did have something on mind. 

  

"Anyways," she said, "I have a question," 

  

Louis changed the channel of the TV, which was now on to BBC, "Ask away then," he said 

  

He could feel the hesitation through the phone. Louis knew it. It would about Harry. 

  

"Do you remember seeing Harry, after the reception?" 

  

Louis knew it. He did. After all, she was his sister, he had to know this. 

  

"No," Louis said almost instantly and he them realized that he might sound like he is lying, "I mean, was I supposed to see him?" 

  

Lottie was quiet, "Louis, I have to tell you something," She said after a pause 

  

Louis had to get rid of her. Not in a bad way, he couldn't have meant it in a bad way. 

  

"Lottie, I-" 

  

"Mum wants us to be with you while she is on her honeymoon with Dan" she blurted out and wow. 

  

Louis had thought of this being related to Harry. 

  

"Um.. okay" Louis said, dragging out the words. 

  

"And since Harry is a student at Donny College, can you-" she was quiet again and Louis was dying from curiousity. 

  

"Can I what, Lottie?" Louis asked, trying to hard his curiosity 

  

Then it came. 

  

"Can you set me up with him?" 

  

Well shit no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. I'm glad you like it so far. This won't be like a long fic so you won't get bored.  
> Anyways, leave your comments and let me know what you think. I love you .x


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was going to die.

Mate, can't you handle that yourself?" Louis asked over the phone 

 

The work burden was back. Somehow. Louis had been receiving on and off calls. 

 

After working for three hours straight, Louis had received a call from Zayn, his best mate, also his co-owner of Doncaster Rovers. 

 

He had told him to come to the stadium to take care of a budget problem they were having. Louis was already so busy but he knew he had to go. 

 

"I have been handling it just fine for the past three days, mate," Zayn said, "But you haven't come down here in a while and we both need to work on it now" 

 

Louis sighed. Zayn was right, he was supposed to be going to the stadium but then his Mum had her wedding and then he had other things. 

 

It's not like he was still dreaming about Harry. _That was definitely not true._

 

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour" Louis said and Zayn sighed, probably in relief and hung up without saying a word. 

 

Louis was totally okay with work. He was so so okay until he decided to fuck it up.  

 

Or fuck Harry up but what's the difference?  

 

He never has trouble showing up to work or doing his work on time. He brought this on to himself and fucked that fucking perfect lad with the curls and the pretty lips. 

 

Louis sighed, he didn't need this. 

 

Maybe he needed to get Harry out of his system. He didn't think that it was Harry that was good. It was the sex that was good. 

 

Harry was just a bonus. Louis was sure he would enjoy it just as much if it was any pretty boy. He wasn't lying to himself. No. 

 

Also, what was on Louis' mind were his sisters and the two youngest twins. 

 

Since his Mum was on a honeymoon, he had to babysit them basically. So he was just a babysitter with a lot of work. 

 

He knew that someone would drop them off, that wasn't even a problem. The problem were the two babies. Louis was very inexperienced with babies. 

 

And staying with them for a week? Plus Lottie. It seemed like hell. The deepest pit of hell. 

  

It want like he hated Lottie, she was his sister. He couldn't hate her. She was his sister. She just got on his nerves a lot. 

 

And acted like she was 20 when she was actually 12, but that's beside the point. 

  

Louis had a problem with her attitude and no it wasn't because she wanted Harry's dick. It was definitely for another reason which Louis had yet to think of. 

 

Louis reached the stadium exactly an hour later, parking his car on his 'special' parking place. 

 

He made sure to lock his car when he got out.  

 

Louis had already made one mistake of not locking the car once. It didn't turn out so good. 

  

"Good afternoon, Mr.Tomlinson," Jane, the woman at the reception, said as Louis entered the training center 

 

"Afternoon, Jane," Louis said politely and walked right past her, right after she showed him a polite smile 

  

There had been some renovations going on, the last time he came here, which were now done. 

 

Last time, the air conditioning was absolutely shit and so was the whole environment. Louis was glad it was break or something like this could definitely have an effect on the team. 

 

"Looking good, isn't it?" Louis heard a voice and he whipped around to see Zayn, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face 

 

"Zayn, hello," Louis said, returning the smile   

 

"Hi, Lou," Zayn said, "Sorry I called you and might have sounded a bit pissed off, things just weren't going well," 

  

Louis shook his head, "Nah, mate its fine, I understand," 

  

Zayn smiled, yet again, "Right, well today might end up to be a busy day so why don't we get to it?" he asked  

  

Louis shrugged, "Lets do it," 

  

Zayn began walking towards the offices and Louis started following him, but zayn stopped in his tracks like he just remembered something. 

  

"Oh, and some students from Doncaster College are here for some photography course," Zayn said, "Don't mind them." 

 

"I won't," Louis said and they both continued their walk to the offices.  

 

"Alright," Zayn said as he sat down on the chairs, "So far, we have three sections in the stadium that have to be renovated. There are a total of 20 companies asking us for sponsorship, we can only take 6 companies."  

  

Louis nodded, "I received the emails, and I managed to arrange a meeting with one of the companies. It really depends on the prices they are willing to pay for the renovations. We have to focus on the stadium for a little while, before we can go in to buying and selling players." 

  

Zayn nodded. 

  

Louis loved doing this. He dreamt of this and now he had what he wanted and Louis was not going to give this up. 

  

"So, we have five meetings tomorrow and the first one will start on 9 AM," Zayn said, "You better be here."  

  

Louis nodded, and he knew that Zayn knew that he would come. 

  

"So," Zayn said, running a hand through his hair tiredly, "How has it been?" 

   

You know how mate," Louis said, "Mum's wedding, now I have six siblings to look after." 

  

Zayn's eyes literally popped out of his eye sockets, "What do you mean look after?" He asked 

 

Louis chuckled with no trace of humor in his voice, "Mum's gone for the honeymoon and left the kids for me to look after," He sighed, "Zayn the youngest are a few months old, what will I do?" 

  

Zayn smiled and patted his back, his mood suddenly changing, "You'll do fine,mate." 

  

And Louis chose to believe him. 

  

Louis sighed, "I'm gonna go get a packet of crisps from the vending machine," 

  

Zayn nodded and Louis got up.  

  

As said before, he could handle the twins, he couldn't handle Lottie. At her age, kids were nothing but a pain in the arse. 

 

He would blame his Mum, why the hell did she not use protection after Louis? Now Louis had to take care of all of them. 

 

Louis didn't hate them, he was just annoyed.  

 

"Oh look who it is?"  

 

_No no fuck. No it couldn't be. Not today._

  

Louis turned around, his heart pounding. 

  

_Any day but today._

  

He wasn't supposed to be here, "Um.."  

 

He was smiling at him, with those fucking dimples. His eyes sparkling.  

 

"Hello?" Harry asked, the smile changing in to a smirk, "Because usually that's what people use as a greeting."  

 

Louis was trying so so hard not to stare at him. Or his body. 

  

He was wearing a flannel. How the hell was Louis going to live? 

  

Instead of telling him how much he wanted a round 2 and then a 3 and a 4, he simply rolled his eyes. 

  

"Wasn't expecting to see you here," Louis said 

  

Harry walked closer, "I actually expected to see you here," he shook his head, trying to amend, "Actually, you are the reason I'm here, and my photography course," 

  

And suddenly it made sense. Louis' mouth formed in to an 'O' shape. 

 

Oh Zayn, Louis was definitely going to mind the photography student.  

 

"So, you were the one here for photography," Louis said, putting all the pieces together 

 

Harry grinned and nodded, not saying anything and Louis realized that he was gonna tell him what he was thinking if he didn't do what he came for. 

 

"Well, excuse me Harry, I have to get to the vending machine." 

  

Harry's eyes lit up, "You remember my name." He stated 

  

Well how could he not, when he was screaming it some days ago? 

  

"I guessed." Louis lied and Harry's smirk stayed 

  

"Or," he suggested, "You remember screaming it while you came inside me." 

  

And Louis was embarrassed. This was work, it wasn't supposed to happen here. 

 

He scowled, "Shut up, I'm at work" 

  

Harry laughed lightly. 

  

"And besides I have enough on my mind, I dont need you here," Louis said shrugging and started walking towards the vending machine. 

 

He knew that Harry was following him. 

  

"What do you have on mind besides me? Your Mum?" He asked, "Jay is doing fine." 

  

Louis scoffed, "It's not my mum I'm worried about, idiot, it's the six kids she left for me to look after." 

  

"Oh," Harry said immediately, "Lottie, I remember you telling me something about her I barely remember," 

  

And Louis could remember exactly when he told him about Lottie. 

  

"You remember." Louis said, monotonously  

  

Harry grinned, "I do."  

  

And what could Louis do with this incredibly  perfect man? 

  

"I could help you know," 

  

And Louis stopped breathing.  

  

No, Harry couldn't help. He would make it even harder. Pun intended. 

  

"No, Harry" 

  

And it was weird that on the exact same moment, he received a text. 

 

He sighed. Harry wasn't going anywhere anyway, so why not open the text? 

  

 

_**From: Charlotte** _

_**We have reached, Lou. When are you gonna be back? Xx**_  

 

 

No. Shit.  

 

Louis looked up, worried. Harry must have noticed because he started frowning, which should be illegal by the way. 

  

A pretty boy like him should always smile. But even his frown looked cute. Louis was utterly fucked. 

 

"How about I take that offer?" Louis asked, slightly embarrassed  

  

That did it. Harry's frown turned in to a bright smile. 

  

"I would like that, Louis Tomlinson" Harry said 

  

Louis was still debating this in his head. He seemed to debate a lot when he was near Harry. Maybe it was because he never really had someone like Harry in his life before. 

 

"Meet me outside in an hour, this won't be a round two or whatever, you are just helping me," Louis said 

  

Harry raised his hands in surrender, "Just helping," 

  

"Good." Louis said and walked back to the offices, not feeling so hungry anymore 

  

He didn't want Harry to become a permanent thing. He was just an option at the wedding and Louis just needed a good time. 

  

"What took you so long?" Zayn asked and Louis just shrugged 

  

He figured, he would be a lot more prone to suspicion if he defended his situation. 

 

Zayn let it pass, "Anyways, you want to take that tour of the training ground?" 

  

Louis nodded, "Absolutely,"

  

Zayn got up and Louis followed him out. 

  

No matter how hard Louis tried, he couldn't get used to this kind of work. He preferred working from home. He could get a lot done at home and he could do anything to do everything at home. 

  

The tour was done in less than an hour and it was finally time that Louis could go home but he wondered if Harry would be outside. 

  

He had told him to come to the parking lot in an hour but it hadn't been an hour. But why was Louis worried? It was just Harry. 

 

When Louis got outside, he could see Harry standing against Louis' car, with a camera around his neck and headphones in his ears, bobbing his head to some song. 

  

When his eyes met Louis, he smiled, dropping the headphones. 

 

"How long have you been here?" Louis asked and Harry just simply shrugged 

  

"A couple of minutes, I guess." 

  

Louis walked towards him and unlocked the car but Harry didn't move. 

 

"So, will your siblings be there when we get there?" Harry asked  

 

Louis nodded. He was thankful that Harry asked that, because that made him remember all the rules he was going to set for Harry. 

 

"I have a few rules, Harry." Louis said, going straight to the point   

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Rules for what?" 

 

"You aren't allowed to flirt with Lottie or talk to her for more than three minutes straight. Don't mention anything that happened between us, to her. You are also not allowed to touch me when we get to my house." Louis simply said and by the end, Harry was frowning. 

  

"I have a question though," Harry asked, still frowning and if it made him not frown, then Louis would happily listen to what he had to say. So, Louis nodded. 

  

"Can I touch you now?" Harry asked and Louis choked 

 

Straight forward. Again.

 

He seemed to be doing a lot of choking near Harry. It scared him, honestly. 

  

"No, Harry, people are watching" Louis said, desperately. 

  

Harry was now smiling, and Louis could hear what he was thinking. Louis knew that he was happy because Louis only said he didn't want him because of the people around them. 

  

"Just one kiss then?" Harry asked, sticking out his bottom lip, in a pout. 

  

This boy was going to be the death of him. 

 

"If we get caught, I'll blame you" Louis said and Harry smiled as if it had no effect on him 

  

Hand bent his head down, bringing one hand to the back of Louis' neck. He brought their lips together, kissing him lightly and then fiercely, with all the emotions he could muster up. 

  

Louis couldn't hold back and he stood up on his tip toes, kissing Harry back. 

  

He didn't realize how much he missed it in the past days. 

  

He brought Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, and bit on it, lightly, not to hurt him and then he tugged on it. It earned him a low sound from Harry and it was so worth it. 

  

And then he realized that he should be going home so he gently pulled away fro. Harry, giving him one last peck before smiling at him. 

  

"Enough?" He asked, softly 

  

Harry shook his head, "It's never enough," 

 

Louis rolled his eyes but the look on his face might be the description to the word fond.   

 

"Come on, we don't wanna be late," Louis said and Harry started getting on the passenger side of the car while Louis sat on the driving seat. 

 

Louis started the ignition and reversed his car out of the parking lot. 

  

"I missed you, you know?" Harry said, the pout still visible on his face 

  

Louis sighed, "I know you did, Harry. I would have missed you too if I didn't have a shit load of work to do," 

  

_Liar, his mind screamed at him, you missed him even with the shit load of work._

 

"Lou?" Harry asked and Louis was sure that they weren't at a point of nickname but he didn't say anything. 

  

"Hmm?" Louis asked 

 

Harry was hesitating and fidgeting suddenly, "Was I that bad?" He mumbled 

 

Louis honestly felt so bad. He didn't mean for this to happen. He made him feel like he wasn't good enough. 

 

"No, Harry, NO" Louis said and Harry looked at him 

 

"I just thought that you thought I was bad since you didn't even think about me, according to yourself." He said, voice small and quiet    

 

Fuck work. Fuck everything. He made this pretty boy upset. 

 

"That's not it, love" Louis said, bringing his hand to Harry's thigh 

 

He decided he won't feel uncomfortable with it. Atleast for now. 

 

"You were amazing and I swear you were the best I have ever had. Its just work, you know, I just I have dreamt for this job for so long," Louis explained, "I can't give it up now, you know."  

 

Harry nodded. "I get it, Lou, but I want you to want me again"  

 

Louis sighed, "I do want you." He mumbled and he was sure Harry would start twerking any moment. 

 

"You do?" Harry asked and Louis could feel his cheeks warm up. 

 

"Uh huh"  

 

Louis could see Harry smiling. Mission accomplished, "Good to know," Harry said, quite happily. 

 

When they reached home, Louis started panicking. Six siblings. Six. 

 

Harry seemed to know why he was panicking so he brought his hand to his shoulder and patted it lightly. 

 

"Louis!" He heard the squeals of his sister as he opened the door even if his sisters were nowhere in sight. 

  

As soon as they came running to the door, Louis saw Lottie stop dead in her tracks. Louis understood.

 

She was a mess basically. Her hair was in a messed up bun and she was wearing pajamas. Louis wanted to laugh because her crush was right in front of her. 

  

It wasn't jealousy. 

  

"Hi," she mumbled 

  

"Hello," Louis and Harry said in unison  

  

Lottie didn't say anything else so Louis walked forward, Harry right next to him. 

 

"Okay, listen up kids," Louis said 

 

"I'm not a kid," Lottie said and Louis rolled his eyes, 

 

"Harry is here and he will help me in handling you kids," he said, "And since Lottie is not a kid apparently, she wouldn't have anything to do with Harry. The less the better." 

  

He could hear Harry snicker. 

 

"But, Lou.. um.. I'm 15 so I am considered a kid,"

 

Oh really? "I thought you said you were 16," 

 

Lottie huffed, "My birthday is coming up!" She practically hissed 

 

"Anyways," Louis said, ignoring her, "Harry is gonna play a movie for you so don't argue, just watch."

 

It seemed like Harry knew what he was supposed to do because, he simply put in a movie while Louis was in the kitchen, preparing something for supper.

 

He realized that if he opened himself up a bit more and went in to things that didn't exactly fit in the term 'work', maybe he could have a normal life.

 

"What are you making?" Harry asked sneaking up behind him

 

"Putting up a frozen pizza in the oven" Louis said and Harry laughed lightly

 

"That's funny you know," Harry said and Louis turned around to smile at him, realizing that they were only a little distance apart from each other.

 

They were at a position where they were standing against the kitchen counter with the door to the living room, behind Louis.

 

In other words, if Lottie was to come, she'd see Louis against the counter, with his back turned towards her.

  

"But do you know what's funnier?" Harry asked Louis, voice becoming darker and Louis could sense the lust, "That I could suck your dick, right here, right now, and no one will notice."

 

_Louis was going to die._

 

He looked around to see the door to the living room, slightly open and he could see his sisters watching a movie.

 

"Then why don't you?" Louis said, his voice barely above a whisper and then Harry was on his knees and Louis was going to die any moment.

 

Harry was unzipping his pants and dropping them down to his ankles. 

 

_Louis was going to die._

 

And then Harry pulled down his boxers too and his cock sprung out.

  

Harry took a hold of his cock and looked at him.

 

Louis couldn't help but moan at the sight. And then Harry took the tip of cock in his mouth and licked it before sucking on it.

 

"Fucking shit," Louis moaned, thankfully not loud 

 

And then Harry was going down on him and Louis could process the whole thing. He was done. 

 

He rolled his tongue around to the underside of the cock and licked a vein over and over again.

 

They would definitely get caught.

 

Harry hollowed his cheeks and Louis' hand went to the counter to brace himself.

 

Then the door opened suddenly and Louis would die because _Harry wasn't stopping._

 

"Lou?" It was Lottie

 

Louis gritted his teeth, "Yeah?"

 

"What are you doing? I heard you talking to someone,"

 

"Was on the phone with Zayn, nothing to worry about," Louis said, trying not to let his voice give him away

 

"And where is Harry?" She asked 

 

_Of fucking course. Louis had to think. But he couldn't think when Harry was sucking him off._

 

"He's probably checking on the twins," he said 

 

He was so thankful when he heard Lottie mumble an okay and the door shut.

 

"Fuck you honestly," Louis said before grabbing Harry by his hand and thrusting in to his mouth, making sure not to hurt him.

 

Harry moaned and Louis knew this by the vibrations he felt on his cock.

 

Louis thrusted again and he was so close to coming in Harry's mouth.

 

And then Harry hollowed his cheeks. Louis took that moment to bring his hand to Harry's cheek. He pressed a finger in the hollow and he could feel his cock inside Harry's mouth.

 

And Harry gagged around him, sending shooting impulses to Louis' brain and he was coming.

 

"Fuck, Harry" he moaned as he came inside Harry's mouth.

 

_And that fucker swallowed it like it was precious._

 

_And yes, Louis was going to die._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. I'm sorry this is really late but I had to give a couple of exams so I appologize. Thank you for your support so far. I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for kudos and comments. It means a lot.  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter ! Xx 
> 
> \- @larrysturbating


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so invisible ghosts.

It took Louis a while to calm down after that, really.

 

Lottie had been pouting, trying to make her lips look bigger but Louis knew that Harry didn't pay attention to Lottie's lips.

 

Louis was scared to be honest. Was Lottie really his sister? Well half-sister but still..

 

Because Louis never tried to stick his arse in the air so Harry could look at, but it definitely wasn't for the fact that Harry looked at it anyway, but it was because Louis' arse was so perfect, that it didn't need to be stuck in the air to make it look appealing.

 

But Harry looking at it anyway, definitely wasn't bad. He liked that fact, very much.

 

"Louis' I'm sleepy," Daisy murmured and Louis smiled at her

 

"Let's get you all to bed," Louis said earning a huff from Lottie

 

Louis couldn't care less. He stood up and sighed, not from retaliation or anything. Sarcasm not intended.

 

"Daisy, Phoebe, you are sharing the room upstairs with your favorite twin beds," Louis announced and heard a 'yay' from the twin girls, "Fizzy and Lottie, you are going to be in the guest room, upstairs, next to the room with the babies,"

 

It wasn't for revenge. It wasn't.

 

Lottie was so angry and Louis was laughing on the inside, "I'm older, I need my space." She said, anger visible in her voice

 

"12 is not old, Lots, shut up please?" Louis said, intending on meaning every word

 

"16!" She yelled at him, angrily and maybe it was because her screeching, glass-breaking voice that the baby monitor started having little noises coming off it.

 

"Your birthday isn't here yet, and oh" Louis said, victorious, "You have to put the babies to sleep,"

 

Lottie was red. "No," she said

 

"What did you say to me?" He asked, coming closer to her and for a minute, Lottie looked scared

 

And how the tables turned that Louis was the one furious now, he was so angry at her. Angry for defying him. In his house.

 

"Isn't that what Harry is for?" She asked and shouldn't that be an insult?

 

Louis laughed, sarcastically, "Harry, here" he said, slowly, trying to sink these words in her brain, "Is here for me, not for my siblings,"

 

And even if it wasn't Louis telling Lottie that Harry was his fuck-buddy, it felt good.

 

She was shocked.

 

Louis heard Fizzy sigh and then he watched her going towards the room with the babies.

 

"Fizzy, stay, Lottie will do it," Louis said and bam. Victory.

 

Lottie didn't say no and started walking upstairs, her shoulders slumping.

 

Louis smiled and turned to the rest of his siblings, "Let's put you to bed," he said, cheerfully.

 

The other girls, perhaps scared, didn't groan about it and started walking upstairs and that is when Louis felt Harry wrap his arms around Louis.

 

"You're so hot like this, you know," He whispered in his ear 

 

Honestly, could Harry ever not be horny? Even if Louis was confused of Harry's state, he didn't pull away from Harry, just simply brought his hand to Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze before pushing it away, lightly.

 

Harry understood, it seemed.

 

Louis could get used to it. It seemed nice. No, wait.

 

The feeling was incredible. Louis wanted to get used to this and Louis would get used to this.

 

"Let me go and see them, princess," Louis said and instant

 

Surprisingly, neither of them reacted to the word, 'princess'.

 

Louis although, felt like he messed up. Maybe 'princess' wasn't the word Harry wanted to be described as but since Harry didn't say anything, he let it go.

 

Louis walked upstairs, knowing Harry was right behind him. 

 

Fizzy was in her bed, on her phone. Lottie was trying to get Ernest to sleep, which honestly made Louis laugh.

 

Daisy and Phoebe were having a pillow fight.

 

"Daisy, Phoebs, lie down now.No more pillow fights, it's getting late," Louis said to them, clapping his hands.

 

He turned to Harry, "Harry, babe, look at them for me, will you?" 

 

'Babe' was a common word Louis used so he didn't pay any attention to it.

 

He saw Harry nod from the corner of his eye and that being assured that Phoebe and Daisy will be looked after, Louis walked over to Fizzy's room.

 

Lottie was now on her bed, looking a little angry.

 

"Goodnight, girls" Louis said

 

"Goodnight," Fizzy said but Lottie was quiet.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and shut the door. He turned around seeing Harry smiling at him.

 

How did Harry manage to put the twins to sleep so quickly? It seemed like Harry oils read his mind because he gave the answer to that.

 

"I can be persuasive," he said, showing a cheeky grin to which Louis rolled his eyes

 

"I figured," He said "I have to work now, you can join me in the study if you wish,"

 

"I would love to join, Mr.Tomlinson" Harry said, walking closer to him

 

Louis had no idea why Harry had this affect on him. Maybe it was just because he was extraordinarily pretty.

 

"Don't distract me, okay?" Louis said, giving him a peck on the chin.

 

Harry chuckled, which sounded like a giggle to be honest, and nodded, "I won't"

 

Louis then moved a step backwards and turned around, walking downstairs to his study.

 

Louis honestly had Harry wrapped around his pinky finger. 

 

Louis put on his glasses and settled on his seat and in that moment, Harry walked in. Harry just stood there for a good moment and examined Louis' whole study.

 

Louis picked up a file from the side of his desk and opened it taking about the section of 'finances'.

 

Louis wasn't sure how what he was seeing was good. The magazine's earning was more than the spending but it was still far from what Louis expected.

 

He drew a huge circle around, the 'expected incomes'.

 

Harry just watched him work. He was so fascinated with Louis working. He knew he would be fascinated and this is why he got his camera when he came in to the room.

 

Quietly, he turned the camera on and pointed it towards Louis and Louis didn't notice until he heard the shutter.

 

"Is this the time, Harry?" Louis asked, not looking up and Harry was happy that Louis wasn't angry

 

"You working seemed like an inspiration for my next project," Harry simply said 

 

He pointed the camera towards him again, zooming in on Louis' face and snapped a picture.

 

Louis noticed but didn't say a thing. He sighed instead and grabbed his phone dialing in a number quick.

 

"Hello, Marcus," he said, "Listen, we still haven't quite landed to a point as we expected. What is wrong with the spending amount? Or even the earnings?"

 

He heard Marcus explain him the whole thing but to him they were all excuses.

 

He looked up to see that Harry was now gone from the study.

 

"No, Marcus, seriously, I will give you one month to fix this, understood?" Louis said getting a little angry

 

Marcus said that he had understood and Louis found that time to hang up.

 

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

This was the only bad thing, he got frustrated so quickly and so easily. And the people he worked with weren't exactly easy. They got on his nerves a lot.

 

He still needed to take a look at the file regarding the fragrance.

 

He picked it up and looked over it quickly.

 

It was making more than expected and Louis couldn't be happier about it. Although he did notice a slight decline in the sales.

 

He drew a circle over the part indicating a decline.

 

Harry, then, walked inside the room with two cups of tea, grinning.

 

Louis looked at him and then the teas and then back at him, all in just a couple seconds, and then smiled.

 

Honestly, what did he do to deserve Harry? Even if him and Harry had nothing serious, Harry was still exactly what Louis wanted in a friend, in a boyfriend even.

 

"I brought tea," Harry announced,

 

Louis smiled, "I can see that, thank you" 

 

Harry grinned and set the tea on Louis' desk.

 

"I have a question though," Harry said and then shook his head lightly, "Two actually,"

 

"Go for it," Louis said, licking his lips as they had dried up. Surprisingly.

 

"Do you have a ghost in this house?"  Harry asked and it was in all seriousness and that made Louis laugh.

 

"What makes you say that?" Louis said, laughing

 

Harry just shrugged, "I had a feeling that you bought a ghost, I heard some rattling when I was in the kitchen," he said, "Its not like you don't have the money to buy ghosts,"

 

Louis laughed, "What was your other question?"

 

Harry mumbled an 'oh' and looked down, "Um, you said you don't do commitments,"

 

Louis nodded, "I did say that,"

 

"Then what is this?" Harry asked in a small voice

 

And honestly, Louis didn't know what it was either.

 

He claimed that he wasn't ready for commitments, but when would he be ready? He would quit work. He wasn't in to people like that, but he felt that Harry was different. 

 

Harry was different.

 

And in that moment, Louis couldn't be more grateful because his phone rang.

 

He sighed and picked it up without seeing who was calling.

 

"'Lo?" He asked

 

"Mate?" It was Zayn

 

Louis sighed.

 

He would have to send flowers to Zayn to save Louis from such an awkward situation.

 

He didn't think that he could tell Harry anything related to 'commitments.'

 

"I was about to call you," Louis said

 

"Hmm, I was gonna ask you to come down to the stadium on the first game, are you gonna?"

 

Harry took that moment to stand behind Louis. Louis was wondering why the hell Harry decided to stand behind him. But he completely understood when Harry put his hands on Louis' shoulders and pressed them.

 

Fuck, that felt good.

 

Harry was massaging his shoulders. Who even does that anymore?

 

"Sure, I'll be there," Louis said in to the phone.

 

"Okay then, see you," Zayn said and hung up.

 

Louis was so done. There was a pretty boy massaging him. 

 

"Shit, Harry," Louis said

 

He knew Harry was grinning. Harry was such a cocky bastard and Louis was done.

 

Louis brought his hand to Harry's in an awkward position and pulled on it.

 

"C'mere" he said and who was Harry to say no?

 

Harry's hands left his shoulders and he moved towards Louis.

 

Without being asked, Harry straddled him. Right there. When Louis was sitting.

 

Harry bent down to kiss Louis' jaw.

 

"Let's go to bed," he whispered

 

Louis looked at Harry once. He looked at him pleadingly and Louis couldn't say no to him. He moved his head closer to him and kissed him, lightly.

 

"Get up then, babe," Louis said 

 

Obeying Louis, Harry got up.

 

Harry was such an amazing person honestly. Louis wasn't okay. He couldn't be okay.

 

Louis got up himself and took Harry's hand, basically dragging him to his bedroom.

 

Two weeks ago, if someone told him that he was going to be active, sexually, he wouldn't have believed them. He was so in to work that he just wouldn't believe them.

 

Upon reaching his bedroom, Louis turned around and he gasped.

 

Harry's eyes looked blown with lust. He couldn't know how he was horny all the time but Louis just quite liked it.

 

"Commitments or no commitments, I want you so fucking bad," Louis said 

 

Harry literally whimpered. He grabbed Louis from the back of his neck and brought their lips together.

 

The kiss was anything but gentle. It had every element of roughness. Teeth clanking, lip biting, but neither of them seemed to mind.

 

Louis tugged on Harry's hair and it caused Harry to moan inside Louis' mouth and honestly it was the hottest thing Louis experienced.

 

"Shit," Louis said and bit on Harry's bottom lip earning another moan.

 

"Bed. Naked." Louis managed to say in between kisses.

 

And Louis could be persuasive too because in a matter of minutes, they were both naked and on the bed. Kissing. Just like they were a little while ago.

 

Louis had Harry's cock in his hand and he was thumbing at the tip. He could feel his thumb getting wet from the pre-come that was leaking from Harry's cock.

 

"Fuck, Lou" Harry moaned, just as Louis pumped him once.

 

Harry felt like electricity shot inside him and Louis didn't feel anything less.

 

"Gonna fuck you now," Louis said and removed his hand from Harry's cock, sitting up.

 

He reached out for the lube and condom, that Louis had managed to take out before hand.

 

"Pleasepleaseplease" Harry mumbled

 

Louis quickly opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers not wasting any Tim.e after it and brought it to Harry's hole.

 

He could feel the heat radiating from Harry's warm, pink hole. He entered one finger and Harry hissed.

 

"Shh, baby" Louis said, which was more like a coo

 

He pushed the finger inside deeper, and curled it inside and now Harry wasn't hissing, he was whimpering and moaning.

 

Harry was so so needy that Louis could die honestly. He had three fingers inside him in no time.

 

"Fuck, fuck, I can't take it anymore, please fuck me,"

 

Louis didn't take his fingers out of Harry, instead he curled them up, angling towards the spot he was searching for.

 

Harry arching his back made Louis know that he had found it.

 

"You are so pretty like this, hard for me, waiting for me to fuck you," Louis said as he took his fingers out.

 

He put the condom on and covered it with lube as he heard Harry breathing heavily.

 

Harry fascinated him.

 

He wasted no time after it. He was quick to guide his cock towards Harry's hole.

 

Harry was quick too. He was quick in adjusting.

 

"Fuck, fuck, harder fuck, please" Harry moaned so loudly that Louis was scared that someone could hear them but Louis couldn't bring himself to care when a pretty boy was being fucked by him.

 

Louis thrusted harder and Harry arched his back wanting some kind of friction.

 

"Fuck Harry, baby, you look so fucking pretty," Louis said.

 

Louis brought a hand under Harry's legs and lifted him up and thrusted in to him and he knew that made Harry see stars.

 

"I'm gonna come, Lou" Harry muttered, weakly

 

"Come for me then, baby,"

 

"Call me what you called me before," 

 

And what? Where did that come from? What did Louis ever call Harry?

 

Then it hit him.Fuck.

 

 "Come for me, princess"

 

And Harry was coming, untouched.

 

Was that a kink or something?

 

Louis fucked Harry hard through his orgasm and just by thinking of Harry coming from a simple word, untouched, had Louis coming too.

 

"Shit," Louis said followed by a horrified scream and Louis knew that no matter how good the sex was, he didn't scream.

 

Fuck. Fuck.

 

He pulled out quickly and looked at the door to see no one but Louis swore he saw blond hair that had merely disappeared.

 

Harry was confused but as soon as Louis looked at him, he understood.

 

"What the fuck what that?" Louis asked although he knew exactly what it was.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. Sorry this was a little later than expected. I have no excuses for it. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thanks for leaving kudos and comments on the last chapter it makes me feel really good. I guess a couple more chapters are left after this. I don't want to make it a long ass fan fiction. Thanks for reading ! X


	5. V.

"Lottie," Louis said, chasing his younger sister who was crying her eyes out

" _Don't talk to me_ " She said, which came out to be a growl

Nothing much had happened since Lottie had walked in on them. _Except for a whole episode of crying and sobbing and doing everything to try making Louis guilty._

"Listen to me, please Lottie" Louis pleaded and she turned around, showing her face that had tears coming down in streaks and her eyes were smudged black because of her makeup.

"I _knew_ something was going on," she said but interrupted herself with sobs 

Louis sighed, "Stop being so dramatic and sit down,"  

Lottie stopped walking around and stood still and in less than two seconds she burst in to tears.

"I was _in love_ with him," She sobbed

"He is _gay_ , Lottie" Louis murmured softly

He could try being nice to her. _Especially when he stole the love of her life._

"I would rather have him tell me myself," She sobbed, "Walking in on you and him going at it wasn't exactly the best way to find out"

Louis sighed and grabbed a box of tissues from a table that was close by to where Louis was standing. He passed it to her and she took it, taking multiple tissues out.

"And besides, I thought it was just a crush, he came at me anyways," Louis explained after Lottie had blown her nose

She sniffed, "I love him for a year now," Lottie said, holding back tears,

Louis sighed. He didn't think it would hurt her _this_ much. He knew there would be tears but not _this_ much.

"Sit down," He said softly 

She obliged and sat down but her sniffing didn't stop.

"How did you start, you know, doing what you do?" Lottie asked, in a small voice

Louis walked over to sit next to Lottie. _Might as well tell her everything_.

"At the wedding," Louis said, "He just started flirting and if I'm not wrong _he is_ quite pretty, he said some things, I can't tell you those but you see the point" He paused, "It was an open offer and I'd be a fool to not take it."

Lottie looked at her hands that were in her lap, and nodded.

"So what are you guys?" She asked

Louis _feared_ that question. He was so unsure of the answer to this particular question. He didn't even _know_ what him and Harry were. He couldn't answer this.

He was fidgeting. "I honestly don't know, Lottie," 

Lottie sighed heavily, as if to say _'I am so done with you,'._

"If you took him from me, better make the best of it," She said and the immediate thing Louis thought was, _'He was never yours,'_ but he felt those words would be like salt on fresh wounds.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship," He found himself saying which earned him a scoff from Lottie.

"You are _so old_ , Louis." She said and _ouch, that hurt_ , "I mean, are you going to be ready when you have gray hair?"

She was right. Louis should be ready.

"I want to, I really want to," Louis said, "But honestly I don't think Harry would want that."

"What about me?" Came a voice and that really ended the conversation that was previously taking place between the siblings.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to Lottie." Louis said

That wasn't really a _complete_ lie.

Harry let it slide and sat down next to Louis, holding out a cup of tea.

Louis took it gratefully. _Just what he needed._ Maybe Harry was the perfect one that could make Louis' life better.

"I should get going," Lottie said and got up, passing a little smile to Louis and Harry, "Goodnight."  

"Sweet dreams, Charlotte," Louis said cheerfully and heard a little laugh from Lottie and _there_ , it was alright now.

When Lottie was gone Louis turned to Harry who was staring at him and as soon as Louis caught him, he looked away, color filling his cheeks. 

Louis smiled when he saw him blushing. Slowly, Harry looked up at Louis and Louis wished he could capture the moment.

"Lou?" He asked and Louis was already looking at him 

"Yeah?" He asked

Harry looked down again and a frown came on his face, "This probably isn’t the time to tell you but I got an internship in New York." and okay, that wasn't expected, "A while ago, I submitted my photographs, and I got a call yesterday, I got it."

_Was that a pang? In Louis' heart? For a stranger he just spent a little while with?_

There was a little part of him that argued with him and told him that it was the _same stranger that made his heart race._

The stranger who managed to be the first person to make Louis' heart _erupt in to fireworks_ that were _so_ cliché, that they were only expected in teenagers.

Louis knew that he had only known him for a little while but Louis also knew that he had never experienced the feeling before. 

When Harry smiled, Louis could feel his heart... _alive_. Harry also managed to bring the cheesy side of Louis. He never thought that he would compare a man to the sun but he did that now. That man was Harry and he also resembled, very much, to the sun.

Louis also experienced boring sex all through his life when he came just to make himself feel better that, _'I have an active sex life'_. 

Louis never actually came to know that plain sex could bring _so much_ pleasure. Louis remembered reading a book on Lottie's phone, secretly, that had the words _'seeing stars'_ and Louis never thought that could happen.

_Harry made that happen. Harry made everything worth it. Harry was worth it._

Louis was so cheesy, he would _bang_ his head on the wall.

His throat was so dry, "That's really good, Harry," He said, swallowing the lump in his throat

He hadn't even realized that Harry just _changed_ him. He just realized it now. He was the same old Louis but as soon as Harry came in to his life, he forgot about the burden and pressure of work. 

Harry made Louis _remind_ himself that he needed time for himself and that he was being completely selfless.

Louis had _zero_ experience with commitments, love was a far thought. But Harry was the person who could make you fall in love with him in a day. 

Louis almost felt _exposed_. He didn't know about love. He didn't know about relationships. If would have been so much easier if he knew. 

_He wished he knew._

Louis felt like if he knew about love, if he knew about the feeling, he would feel himself falling.

But the thing was that Harry didn't feel everything that Louis felt. Louis was _just_ a crush to him. It was a onetime thing for him.

Louis felt crushed to be exact.

"It is?" Harry asked and Louis gaped at him.

_What did that mean?_

"I mean, it is, isn't it?" Harry changed the tone of his voice to something a little _happier._

"When are you leaving then?" Louis forced himself to ask

He didn't want the answer. He didn't want it. He knew it was going to be too soon. 

"In three days," Harry said and Louis _knew_ it.

He didn't know about love but he knew that when you see a pretty boy, you spend time with him and you make it worth it. Just so you remember that time when you don't have that pretty boy next to you.

"Oh, I- Um- Congratulations then," Louis said, trying to smile a happy smile but Louis knew that the smile was anything but believable.

Harry saw through it and that is why he took the step forward and brought himself closer to Louis to connect their lips.

_When you see a pretty boy, you don't let him go._

Louis brought his hands to Harry's face and kissed him back.

The kiss was sweet but with fear, with caution and a hint of _sadness_. 

Louis was the one to pull away. He didn't want the sadness to take over him.

Harry was just another boy.

"Let's go to bed, babe," Louis said caressing Harry's cheek 

Harry nodded, not breaking eye contact with Louis.

His eyes were _such_ a beautiful shade of green and Louis was trying to capture that moment so he could think of it whenever he wanted when Harry would be gone because pretty boys like him just don't drop from the sky.

Louis got up and took Harry's hand in his, clutching on to it tightly. He tried to memorize the feeling of Harry's hand in his so he could think of it when he is lonely.

He started walking towards his room, with Harry right behind him.

He made sure to lock the room before they both walked over to the bed. Harry dropped on the bed heavily and sighed.

Louis took the other side of the bed, looking over at Harry whose hair were a mess on the pillow.

"Come here, princess" Louis said opening his arms so Harry could cuddle up to him. Harry didn't protest and Louis knew he liked the idea of cuddling.

Harry moved closer to Louis and Louis wrapped his arms around the younger boy, resting his chin on Harry's head. He rubbed Harry's back soothingly and Harry clung to him and basically _purred_ like a kitten.

"You're _my pretty princess_ ," Louis murmured and in a reply he swear he heard an _'I'll miss you,_ ' but he could be wrong

He sort of felt _complete_. It wasn't that Louis _'fell in love'_ too quickly, it was just that he felt like Harry was the one that had the capability of making Louis' heart race. And besides, he wasn't in love because he didn't know how that would be like.

He just knew that he had Harry in his arms, the same guy that managed to bring a change in Louis. And while he was still in his arms, Louis should savor the moment while he could.

He figured that, that was the last night he fell asleep with his pretty boy in his arms.

 

\--

 

Harry had two days in England. _Only two days._

He should be spending time with his sister or his parents. Or even friends. But he was alone in his room, lying down on the bed, on his stomach with a laptop in front of him.

He was staring at the Google homepage debating on whether he wanted to search anything or not.

Finally, he brought his fingers to the keys and typed in the two words he had become really familiar to, in the past few days. _Louis Tomlinson_.

Millions of websites, pictures and videos popped up in seconds.

Harry clicked on one of the YouTube video that had the words, _'Louis Tomlinson Doncaster Rovers Interview_ '

The page immediately changed to one of YouTube and while the video loaded, Harry took his time to think.

What was he doing?

_"I am Louis Tomlinson and this is G-Footie,"_

As soon as Harry heard that voice his head snapped up to see the interviewer and Louis, in a fucking blazer.

 _"Mr. Tomlinson,"_ the interviewer said, _"Welcome"_  

Louis smiled and nodded and Harry could burst, " _Thank you for having me,"_ He said politely 

" _Now, you and Zayn Malik are the owners of Doncaster Rovers, what is it like having a co-owner?"_ The interviewer asked.

Harry had never been more interested in a damn interview.

 _"You know, it's amazing having someone making decisions along with you. Zayn is great at what he does and he always knows what he is doing and its just a great feeling to have someone sharing all the experience of it with you."_ He said. 

Harry wasn't even concentrating on the words, he was just concentrating on his face. The way his lips moved. The way his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked.

Harry was turning in to a love monster. _Literally._

 _“What is it like being at Rovers and being looked up by so many people?”_ The interviewer asked

 _“The feeling is incomparable with any other feeling. Since I was a kid, I always had an affiliation with the Rovers and I dreamt of this job. It’s overwhelming that people look up to me and I definitely know the feeling of looking up to someone and I just want all of the Rovers’ fans to know that I try to not disappoint them and as the owner of Rovers, it’s my duty to satisfy the fans with my decisions. Zayn obviously knows this too.”_ Louis said

Harry was melting.

_"Speaking of Zayn Malik, he was interviewed a couple of days back and he said that he wasn't looking for a relationship, is it the same with you?"_

And that got Harry's attention.

Louis shrugged lightly and Harry was going to die.

 _"I haven't had many relationships in the past, and even with the ones I had, they weren't anything special,"_ Louis said, _"Like I didn't feel like anyone was 'the one' you know, I still haven't found that one person, and besides I don't have the time for relationship, it's just work work work"_

Harry quickly paused the interview. _'The One'_. He scrolled down to see the date of the interview.

 _'19th June 2014.'_ So, it was before Johannah's wedding. 

Harry didn't even have the time to comprehend everything when the door flew open and the one thing Harry could do was shut the laptop

"What were you doing? It was Gemma

 _Gemma_? What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in London?

Harry turned around quickly to see Gemma standing with a hand on her hip.

"Gem, what are you doing here?" Harry asked and she rolled her eyes

"Apparently, my brother won't tell me anything about him moving to New York for a while, I had to find out from my mother. Great, _innit_?"

Harry sighed and sat up, "Sorry, I was just busy, couldn't call, Sorry."

She walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. _Did Harry even tell his mum about New York?_

"I can see that," Gemma said, "I was sort or eavesdropping and I could hear the voice of Johannah's son." 

" _Somebody's got a crush_ ," She sang

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands, "S'not a crush" he whined

Gemma laughed, "So, it's more than a crush. My baby brother is growing up."

Okay, Harry couldn't argue with that.

"He is just too beautiful." Harry murmured and Gemma gasped before squealing.

Harry was sure he was adopted. She couldn't be his real sister.

"Tell me," She said, excited, "Everything."

Harry could _cry_ honestly. This wasn't the time. He was leaving in two days and he couldn’t talk about Louis.

"I slept with him on the night Johannah and Dan got married. I actually slept with him more than once." Harry could feel himself panicking, "I even cuddled him, and I enjoyed it."

He looked up at Gemma, " _Gem, what do I do_?"

Gemma put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and patted it, to comfort him.

“We both know you fall too quickly, H. I would like it more if you were careful with this. But on the other side, I am actually happy that you found someone to like after..err.. what happened last time.” She said, cautious with her words.

Harry’s expression turned cold in seconds, “I don’t want to be reminded of the last time. It was a mistake and I was stupid. Besides, it was a long time ago.”

Gemma nodded, understandingly, “I have a good feeling about Louis, Johannah is a good woman and she speaks very fondly of her son, I’m sure he is a good guy, just don’t get hurt, H.” She said

Harry couldn’t have possibly asked for a better sister. Even if she lived so far away, she still cared. She took out time to talk to Harry, she gave him advice.

He twisted towards her and wrapped his arms around her, “Thank you, Gem. You are the best, I love you.”

She pulled away from the hug and smiled at Harry before ruffling his hair and getting up.

“Mum made scones, come down when you are done with whatever you were busy with,” She said and walked towards the door but stopped in her tracks and turned around, a smile bubbling up on her face.

“And once you have figured everything out with Louis, bring him home, I wanna give him the ‘ _You break his heart, I break your legs_ ’ speech.” She said and walked away

 _And that is how Harry turned in to a human dimple_.

Maybe falling in love with Louis was safe after all. The only thing Harry was worried about was that what if Louis felt differently about him? After all, he said he didn’t do commitments.

Whatever Harry was going to do, would be done after he was back from New York, till then, he changed his phone background to a picture of Louis.

_A picture that he took himself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters were written on my phone so i apologize for mistakes. Thank you for your feedback !


	6. VI.

"You came," were Harry's simple words when he saw Louis emerge in front of him  

Louis shrugged smiling. 

Today was the day that Harry was leaving for New York. There was a definite part of Louis that didn't want him going, but that didn't mean he was in love with him. 

Over the past day or two, Louis had managed to make himself think that Harry was just an amusement to him. But he wasn't sure if he was completely convinced. 

"Couldn't give you false hope, I said I'd come so here I am"

And Louis saw that smile that was contagious. Harry moved forward towards Louis and for a second Louis thought that he was going to kiss him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” He whispered and Louis was sure he would cry

It wasn’t that he loved him, he just didn’t want to feel lonely and cut-off from the world again. Harry was like a drug to him, addictive. But he wasn’t in love, he was sure.

Harry was the kind of person that could make you an addict. Once you have a little bit of Harry, you want all of Harry but Louis was absolutely positive that, that was a quality harry didn’t even know about his own self.

Louis pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. He wanted to say a lot but he opted out.

“Oh,” he heard a voice from behind Harry and as soon as Harry turned around, Louis saw Harry’s mum standing there with a smile on her face.

“Hello, Louis,” She said, cheerfully

Louis smiled and nodded, “Hello Anne, nice to see you here,”

Louis had seen Anne after the wedding at the grocery store and he was sure that if Lottie wasn’t with him, he wouldn’t have recognized her. Maybe Lottie was still getting over her crush.

“Oh, stop with the formalities, you’re family now,” She said, “Especially, when Harry has the biggest crush on you,”

At that statement, Louis turned to look at Harry who had transformed himself in to a puddle of blush and pure adorableness. Louis wanted to kiss him.

“Oh, does he?” Louis asked Anne, but his eyes were focused on Harry

“Mum!” He whined softly and Louis wanted to kiss him more.

If that was possible.

Anne just laughed and Louis laughed along but in reality he was just dying to get his mouth on Harry.

Harry told his mum about his crush and this was bad, honestly. Why would he?

Louis couldn’t help but think about Harry blushing and telling his mum about his crush on Louis.

“Flight no BA735 to New York City is now boarding”

That could have ended Louis’ train of thoughts but it didn’t. Instead, Louis started thinking about other possibilities of what could happen before Harry goes away.

Harry looked up sympathetically but Louis didn’t know what the sympathy was for. Was it because he was going away or because he felt bad for Louis’ loneliness?

That look of sympathy was soon replaced by a sad one when his eyes shifted to his mum.

“I don’t want you to be late, H.” She said and moved forward to hug her son.

Louis watched them hug and desperately waited for his turn for a hug.

When they broke apart from the hug, Harry turned to look at Louis and how the hell did the atmosphere become so tense so quickly? Louis felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed it. _Hope for the best, hope for the best._

Louis wasn’t sure that for how long Harry kept looking at him but by the time he stopped two things had happened. Firstly, Anne had left. Secondly, the announcer had announced the second boarding call.

“I guess this is it then,” Harry said shrugging, with the sympathy back

“Yeah, have fun” Louis said, “Call me sometime,”

Harry nodded with a slight smile, “Bye, Louis.” He said,

Louis moved backward with a smile on his face, “Bye Harry.”

And he just turned around. He wanted to leave immediately. He expected too much. He was fucked.

He shouldn’t have had everything with Harry. It was all a mess now and Louis had no one but himself to blame.

He expected himself to go home and bang his head on a wall or cry himself to sleep but he didn’t expect to be yanked backwards by his arm.

The unexpected happened and before he could focus on what was happening, lips were on his.

Harry was kissing him. Harry was not gone. Harry’s arms were around him, holding him. He was sure he wasn’t breathing.

He made sure to kiss back because he wasn’t sure on when he would be kissing him again. His lips were rough against Louis’ and Louis wanted to remember this forever.

“I’m not going without a kiss,” Harry said just as he broke away from the kiss but it was just to kiss him again.

Louis brought his arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply. He knew that he might not get a chance with him again.

Louis wasn’t sure for how long they kept kissing but he knew that when he was sat in his car after Harry was gone that he had fallen in love with Harry Styles.

He couldn’t keep the smile of his face. Never in a million years had he thought that a guy would make him feel this way. Harry almost missed his flight because of that kiss. No one had ever done that for Louis. He was so grateful to have Harry in his life now.

 But maybe he will resume to those thoughts when Harry was back…

Unfortunately for Louis, all through his drive back home and all through the day, he couldn’t think of anything except Harry. He wanted the remaining god damn months to be over in a blink.

But Harry was worth the wait.

When he was in bed that day, his phone lit up with a text and if it was for anyone else, Louis would have ignored them but it was Harry.

 

_Reached New York! X_

Louis instantly smiled at the short message. He seriously needed a talk with himself.

 

_How is it?_

 

He figured that Harry wouldn’t reply because he would be exhausted after the flight but he was wrong. Harry’s reply came.

 

It’s beautiful!

 

 _I love you_ , Louis thought.

 _Nice_ , he sent instead.

He didn’t want Harry to feel like He owed something to Louis. Louis didn’t want Harry to love him for sympathy. Just because Louis was lonely didn’t mean that he couldn’t take care of himself. He didn’t know how these thoughts made him so unsure so quickly.

He couldn’t be bothered to think about anything anymore so he simply shut his phone off and tried to sleep.

He wanted to cry honestly. He didn’t want to feel like this. He wanted his independent feelings back. Louis honestly didn’t know what to think.

By morning, he was so skeptical that he was debating on calling a ‘love expert’. Louis wanted to murder his brain. Why did he have to think? Why did he have to feel? Why did Harry exist?

Then, he thought, _why do I need anyone? I can control my own feelings. I can make myself fall out of this stupid love_. He wasn’t that hopeless.

So, that he did, or at least tried to.

He tried to go back to his normal routine. He tried to engage himself in work. So much so that he felt like he would forget Harry in no time. He even turned his phone off.

He knew that his mum was worried but she could live without him just like Louis could live without Harry. Soon enough, he was all alone in his house. His siblings were back in their home.

He had no one to talk to.

At night, Louis would sit by his pool and tried to calm himself down.

In the next week, Louis was surfing the internet when he came across Harry’s name on some website of photography internships. Louis stopped breathing. He just stopped.

No matter how much he wanted to cancel the page, he had read it.

_Honors Student given a permanent opportunity at University of New York._

Louis cried that night. He didn’t even know if he could cry before. Because he never had the time to think about himself that night

That night, he realized something.

_What even happened to him?_

In all these years he was lonely, but he never felt lonely but going back to that routine, he realized that he was _feeling_ lonely. He didn’t want that feeling. It was the most terrible thing he had ever felt.

He realized that he had begun to hate sleeping to the dead silence. He wanted to hear anything next to him. Preferably breathing

Breathing

And that was it. That thought made him make his decision. He just needed someone next to him. Someone; Anyone.

The next night, he felt like it was the best decision he ever made because he was kissing some man at a nightclub, not knowing his name. And Louis knew that they would both be okay with not knowing anything.

Louis took him home that night. He tried to make himself forget about Harry.

Harry would stay in New York forever and Louis would be lonely forever. He might never find someone like Harry in his life. But the thought that made his chest ache was that _Harry didn’t care_.

Later, he fucked that random stranger in to his bed.

Wishing it was Harry

 

\----

 

Louis expected to be left alone. He wanted to be left alone but it didn’t happen. His friends didn’t obviously want Louis to be left alone. First Zayn dropped by, then Niall dropped by with his girlfriend Barbara.

Louis tried not to hear Niall talking about how much he loved Barbara.

“Mate, I seriously love her so much,” Niall said when Barbara was in the bathroom

“Good for you,” Louis said, expressionless.

Niall sighed and Louis felt a speech coming there.

“Mate, you don’t know how good it feels to be in love.”

And Louis’ mind screamed at him _, you know how good it feels_.

 

And if that wasn’t enough for him, his mum dropped by seconds after Niall left and maybe because it was his mum, he let a few tears fall.

“What happened, Boo?” She asked, slightly panicked.

“Mum,” Louis pleaded, “I hate this feeling, how do I make it go away?”

Louis didn’t expect himself to break down in sobs but he did and he felt like his mum understood.

She wrapped her arms around her son and rubbed his back soothingly.

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked, lovingly

Louis sniffed. Surely, his mum won’t judge.

Here it goes.

“I fell in love. I didn’t mean to,” Louis said, “It just kinda happened.”

His mum had no reaction. Was he this obvious?

“Harry,” He simply said and his mum gasped

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed, “Anne’s Harry?”

A tear fell out of Louis’ eye and he nodded before wiping it off.

“I had sex with him after the wedding and he had a crush on me, mum.” He said

It was the best night of my life.

“I kept seeing him afterwards and I didn’t realize that I had fallen for him. I realized it the day he left.”

His mum rubbed his back again.

“Then I read something on the internet, he’s staying there forever mum.” Louis cried

Louis never thought that he would cry. He had everything.

Everything but love

He felt empty.

“Mum, I love him, I love him so much. I want to get married with him,” He cried, “I want to have kids with him, he made me fall really hard, mum”

“Shh,” His mum said but the broken sobs still left Louis’ mouth.

“If you really love him, you must fight for him. If you think he is not worth letting go of, don’t let go. If he means so much to you, don’t make yourself change your mind. You didn’t choose to fall in love but because you did, you must go along with it rather than giving up.” She said

By this time, Louis wasn’t crying. He just felt like his mum was confusing.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice weak

 

“ _Go get him_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. It was late but i was busy. Again. Sorry guys.   
> There is one more chapter left and it gonna be uploaded by next week. Thanks for leaving kudos! I love you .x


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis does exactly what his mum asked him to do.

Louis wanted to cry. He was also going to throw up if he didn't stop thinking about Harry. It was all about Harry. _Especially on that specific day._

Louis was finally executing his mother's plan. He was flying to New York and he literally had one piece of clothing to take along. That was only because he wasn't planning on staying, he was just going to go get Harry. _To take him back home_.

It would be wrong to say that Louis wasn't nervous. He had never been so nervous in his entire life, except for his first game as Doncaster Rovers' owner. The win really paid all the before-game nerves but just because that was a win, won't mean this will be a win too.  

He was hoping this would be a win because Louis could honestly lose as many games as he could but he couldn't lose this boy. _Not now_. 

Harry was so much different than all the other boys. Louis felt _so_ comfortable with him, it was almost as if he felt like he was home when he was next to Harry.

It was all thanks to his mum honestly. She called him to her wedding, and if was like fate because Louis actually _forgot_ about his work for a couple of hours just for the sake of his mum and he ended up meeting Harry. 

He was seriously charmed by Harry and he actually missed that time. Harry was _begging_ for him, literally and Louis was the one who was choosing on whether he wanted him back or not. 

That was the best night of his life. It was all about him and Harry, he forgot about _everything_.  

Usually when Louis told people that he doesn't do commitments, they ran away from him. They avoided him in public but Harry was different. He had not even thought twice about that sentence when he saw Louis again and he just wanted Louis. He wanted Louis for who he was and no one ever did it for him. 

He didn't expect to fall in love with him. He didn't even realize that he was in the process of it all. He fell to quickly and it was almost as if it wasn't right but it was.

But he was nervous. And that was the entire point. He felt like he fell too quickly and Harry didn't fall and that is why he was nervous. That was all.

He wanted Harry to be the guy who he would have kids with. He was pretty sure, he dreamt about that at least once. He wanted to return home to Harry waiting for him and he wanted to have two or three kids with Harry, so Louis could spoil them all rotten. Including Harry. Louis would treat him like a prince, but for now he just had to get him. 

He spent the entire day cleaning his house so in case Harry comes back, he would come to a clean house and in case Harry doesn't come back, Louis wouldn't have to worry about cleaning. 

Louis told Zayn all about it because Louis would definitely be away for the weekend, at least. Someone needed to take care of the club.

He just hoped Harry would come back.

He asked his mum to drive him to the airport, because he was thinking too much already and driving while thinking that much could end up to be disastrous. 

His mum being amazing didn't argue. 

Louis felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he didn’t need to turn around, “Lou, honey, it’s time to go,” His mum said softly

He just nodded. He felt the nerves coming back twice as strong as before and honestly, he wasn’t ready.

“You can’t back out now, love.” His mum said

He sighed and turned around, head hanging. “Mum, what if-“

“He won’t,” She cut him off, “Now let’s go,”

Louis nodded and grabbed his suitcase that had pretty much everything. He was biting his lip while he thought about the whole thing repeatedly.

 _What if Harry forgot about Louis?_ _What if Louis walked up to him, smiling, hoping that Harry would jump in to his arms but instead coming face to face with his confused eyes?_

This could be put in to a much worse situation where he wouldn’t ever find Harry or an even worse one where he finds Harry after so much effort but he doesn’t care for Louis and has already found someone else. Louis would cry if that happened, if speaking honestly.

As much as Louis loved Harry and wanted him to be happy, he didn’t want him to find someone else to love. Selfish, but Louis could live with that.  It wasn’t because he didn’t want Harry to be happy in form of revenge. He just didn’t want that someone else to be with Harry, he didn’t want that someone else to have what Louis couldn’t have even when Louis tried so hard.

He just wanted Harry. He knew that he didn’t deserve Harry at all. Harry was so perfect and lovely, he deserved someone who could spend every single second with him and make every single of that second worth it. Louis could spoil him but he knew that he couldn’t spend every single second with him.

Louis felt his vision blur with tears.  _He couldn’t do it._

_He had no chance. He didn’t deserve Harry and he couldn’t do this to him. He couldn’t force him to do anything._

If he didn’t feel his mum’s hand holding on to him, he would have turned back. He would have _hidden_ himself because he couldn’t do it.

His mum was mumbling something and he knew those were the words of encouragement and maybe they were the only things that kept him going.

He had _no_ idea that a guy could ruin him to such an extent.

Next thing he knows, he is been driven away. He wanted to _scream_ and _cry_ and tell his mum to pull up and leave him because he knew this wasn’t right.

“You love him,” His mum said suddenly and he could sense the helpful words coming right along

“Mum…” Louis croaked, his throat was so dry suddenly

“Then this is what you should be doing,” She said, keeping her eyes on the road.

“Mum, will he leave me?” Louis asked in a voice barely above a whisper and for a second he thought that his mum didn’t hear but then she spoke up, contrary to what Louis had thought.

“He won’t” She said

Louis knew that she was just saying it because she was his mother because that’s what mothers do no matter how old their children get.

And, so he decided not to say anything about that.

The rest of the drive was silent. Louis’ mum occasionally murmured some words of encouragement to him but he didn’t anything in reply.

He was in such a complicated situation that if he said anything, he would just end up not going.

Ten minutes later, he was waiting at the airport. (He might be biting his nails too but that is not to be mentioned. For now)

“Stop it, Lou.” His mum scolded him lightly and no matter how old he was and how much authority he had, he stopped biting his nails immediately.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled and then it was quiet except for the murmurs of the people around him. _Very distant._ And then he heard a sigh, not so distant.

He turned to look at his mum, just in time before he was engulfed in a hug.

“Stop worrying,” She whispered rubbing Louis’ back, up and down, trying to calm him down.

But it was Harry. Louis couldn’t just stop worrying instantly. Louis had no experience in matters like these.

Probably, this was the only matter he wasn’t much used to handling.

“Now go get him,” His mum said and Louis immediately broke away from the hug and turned around to look at the big screen. Maybe it was just to see how much time he had before he could panic.

And Louis realized that when his mum said ‘Go get him,’ she literally meant ‘Go get him’ because the blinking green boarding sign was sitting right next to Louis’ flight number.

“Shit” Louis cursed

He felt the nerves coming right back and before he could let the panic set in to his brain, his mum patted his back and maybe it was only because of her that Louis calmed down. Just a little bit.

He kept telling himself that it was now or never and maybe it was _finally_ the time to get him, even if his brain didn’t believe so.

He walked to the desk where he was supposed to check in. He could hear murmurs of people around him and he was sure some people even recognized him. For now, he just didn’t want anyone to pass the news of Louis boarding a plane to New York.

He quietly showed his passport to the attendant at the desk. He nodded and smiled, giving Louis his passport back.

“Enjoy your flight, Sir.” He said and even if Louis was facing the worst nerves, he smiled politely and walked forward.

5 minutes later, as Louis was quietly walking towards the tunnel passage that led to the air plane, he felt the need to cry.

When he finally sat in his seat, he wanted to turn his phone on and call Harry telling him that he was coming to get him.

He did; turn his phone on, but he didn’t call. He could but he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t communicate with Harry at all.

So, he tapped on the ‘Whatsapp’ icon and a new debate started in his head.

_Should he?_

As he was having that debate in his mind, he was jerked in to a jolt and he soon realized that it was the airplane, slowly starting to move.

He heard footsteps and everything was happening in a fast motion.

“Sir, please turn your phone off,” The flight attendant said politely

And Louis realized.

_It was now or never._

He quickly tapped on Harry’s icon and he saw that the last message that Harry sent to him was sent more than two weeks ago.

He quickly started typing before the flight attendant came to him again.

All he could send was a simple ‘Hi’ with a smiley face.

That was it.

And Louis believed that it was enough for him to say when they hadn’t talked in so long. Thinking that, Louis turned his phone off, satisfied.

He believed that he found the courage to face him now.

\---

7 hours later, Louis is looking at New York City.

 _So, this is where Harry lives_ , He thinks.

New York is very different from Manchester, obviously. It has those huge buildings that Manchester doesn’t have. He sees a Starbucks on every street, which Manchester obviously doesn’t have.

When Louis sits in a cab, he thinks _, the cabs here are hard to get, Manchester doesn’t have that either_.

“New York University,” Louis tells the cab driver and he nods and starts driving.

Louis sees several people walking along the sidewalks and he is fascinated by New York. No wonder Harry decided to stay here permanently.

As he thought about Harry, he realized that he sent Harry a message before he left for New York and he quickly turned his phone on, and went on Whatsapp immediately.

Louis felt his heart sink.

He saw it. He did.

But he didn’t reply. He didn’t.

And that made Louis lose all the courage he had. What if Harry didn’t want him? What if Harry was over him? What if Harry never wanted to see him again?

He came to New York uninvited.

“Sir that would be 25 dollars 59 cents,” The cab driver suddenly said and Louis realized that the cab had stopped and he was now in front of New York University.

_Fucking shit._

Louis quickly dug out the required money from his wallet and handed it to the cab driver and got out of the cab.

This was it. He was there.

He took a deep breath and started walked inside. He had to face him, he couldn’t stay hidden forever.

“Hello Sir, how can we help you?”  He was surprised by a voice and turned around, a little startled. It was a lady with a polite smile.

“Oh hello, um...” He realized he didn’t even know what to do now. He was literally steps away from Harry.

“Do you know where I can find Harry Styles?” He said before he couldn’t

The lady looked confused at first but as soon as Louis said the name, her eyes became bright.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, a smile suddenly lightening her face up.

“He came by about eight hours ago, thankfully, we just opened up, and he said he was going on a leave.”

Louis wanted to cry. “What?”

“He _what_?” Louis asked, still not believing her

“He was talking about a guy, some Lewis and how he was going to see him because he texted him or something,” She said waving her hand dismissively

 _What the fuck?_ Louis was shocked. If he wouldn’t have sent that stupid text, he would be with him. But he had to. _Fuck._

“But,” Louis said, “I’m Louis,”

The lady’s eyes went wide, “Oh”

Louis smiled a fake smile, “Thank you,” He said and walked out of the building

Without even thinking for another moment he dialed Harry’s number. All his nerves were completely gone; he was relieved but mostly angry.

 _How the fuck could he leave?_ Louis came all the way to another _fucking_ country just to find out that Harry was gone back to England.

He couldn’t believe his luck. _Great._

After barely a beep, Harry picked up. But he was quiet.

“What the fuck, Harry?” Louis asked

And maybe nicer and more polite words would have been better because he was talking to him after so long.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” came his voice and Louis wanted to cry.

It felt so good to hear his voice.  It felt like Louis was home.

“Harry,” He sighed, feeling all his anger evaporate just by hearing his voice.

“I came here and your mum was surprised,” He said and Louis could listen to him talking 24/7, “She told me how you left for New York to see me. I was shocked to be honest, you didn’t even talk to me in so long and then you were going across an ocean to see _me_ ”

Louis felt himself tearing up.

“I have words of confession that I can’t say over the phone,” He said

He could feel Harry crying too, “Then come back and say them to me.” He said

Louis chuckled through tears, “I’ll be there when you wake up,”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” He said and hung up and Louis wasn’t sure for how long he kept the phone pressed up against his ear smiling like a fucking idiot.

He wanted to cherish Harry. He wanted to spoil him rotten. He wanted to cuddle him in bed in the early morning hours. He loved him.

He wasted absolutely no time in getting back to the airport although he was so tired and jet lagged.

He just didn’t want to disappoint Harry when he woke up. And that caused his determination.

He was tired and things were blurry at times but he knew one thing; he couldn’t stop smiling all the way back home.

 

\--

Louis was fidgeting when he got off the airplane. _Would Harry be awake? Or would he be asleep?_ It was 4 am, he must be sleeping.

He was so close to seeing Harry. He was so close from telling him how he felt about him. He was so happy he called him. Otherwise he would have been in New York, crying.

When he reached home, it was all quiet. He quietly put his luggage on the floor and moved towards his room because he knew that Harry would be there. He moved quietly because it was all so quiet and he didn’t feel like disturbing the quiet mood.

He quietly opened the door of his room to see him in bed, tucked up in the duvet.

He wanted to break down crying. Harry was in _his_ bed, in _his_ duvets waiting for _him_.

He moved towards the bed and removed his jacket, tossing it somewhere and took his shoes off quickly.

Harry was sleeping, turned away from him so Louis could see his face.

He got in bed with him, careful not to wake him up.

He scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him, so Harry’s back was pressed against Louis’ chest.

He felt Harry stir. And then he went completely still before turning around in less than a second.

“You came,” He said and didn’t wait for Louis to say anything before he attached their lips.

Morning breath was forgotten, the tiredness was forgotten as they kissed each other with all the emotions that had been bubbling up for so long.

Louis kissed Harry back eagerly before slowly parting his lips away from Harry.

“I love you,” He whispered

Harry smiled and Louis saw tears in his eyes, “I have loved you since I first saw you and I don’t think I can ever stop loving you.”

Louis could feel so much love rising in his chest along with so many other emotions.

He kissed him again, deeply, with slow drags of lips while whispering.

“I’ll never leave you again, Lou, you mean so much to me,” Harry said, tears shimmering in his eyes

“I love you so fucking much,” He whispered, “I never thought I could love, Harry, you changed me”

“I love you,” Harry mumbled

“I’ll take you to _work_ , I’ll introduce you as my _boyfriend_ to every single person even when it’s not necessary, so that people know that you are _mine_. I’ll walk hand in hand with you because I love you and you mean _so fucking_ much to me.” He said, breaking the kiss, “I didn’t realize that until I lost you, _Harry_. Be mine, _forever_ , please.” Louis pleaded and Harry attached their lips again and he kissed him fiercely.

“I love you, forever, Lou” He whispered in between kisses.

Although, fierce at first but soon their kisses became slow and lazy until they were just drags of lips and then there was nothing.

 

_They fell asleep in each other’s arms. After all, they had forever waiting for them._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola friends! So this was the last chapter and i feel like this whole fic has mistakes lol. So this was it and now i'll just edit chapters so they don't have any mistakes in them. Please give me feedback on this fic. Leave your Kudos and Comments if you liked it. Special thanks to Ed Sheeran for inspiring and encouraging me to finish this. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Until i come up with a new fic idea, goodbye. i love you.


End file.
